True Love Man muss sie nur finden
by Kl Hermine
Summary: Hermine ist verliebt.... Doch ist er auch der Richtige....Und warum fühlt sich sich neuding zu einem gewissen Weasley besonders hin gezogen?
1. Chapter 1

TRUE LOVE….. Man muss ei nur finden

1. Nächtliche Gespräche

Es war spät…...

Die Uhr schlug schon vor langem Mitternacht, und der Mond leuchtete durch Fenster.

Es war eine friedliche Nacht, und der Fuchsbau lag ruhig da. Fast schon konnte man den schrecklichen Krieg vergessen, der zu Zeit tobte.

Doch alle im Haus schliefen ruhig und fest. Doch nicht alle, eine junge Frau schlich noch durch die Gänge.

Hermine Granger, eine junge Gryffindor versuchte sich gerade ihren Weg durch den dunklen Flur in die Küche zu ertasten.

Als sie sich der Küche näherte bemerkte sie, dass in der Kirche Licht brannt.

Leise schlich sie näher, und spähte hinein.

Und Fred starrte ihr entgegen.

Hermine betrat die Küche. Hey, kannst du nicht schlafen? fragte Sie besorgt.

Fred grinste sie an. Ach, Quatsch. Ich kann bloß nachts besser denken. Und dann fallen mir die Besten Ideen, für unseren Laden ein. 

Hermine nickte, doch gab sich mit dieser Antwort keinesfalls zufrieden. Und was ist mit George? Ich dachte ihr denkt euch gemeinsam alles aus. 

Klar, aber hat doch jeder seine eigene Ideen. 

Hermine nickte wieder, schüttelte sich ein Glas Milch ein und setzte sich zu Fred.

So saßen sie da, einige Minuten. Hermine nippend an ihrem Glas und Fred wild kritzelnd auf einem Pergament vor sich.

Als Hermine nicht mehr das beruhigende Kritzeln auf das Pergament vernahm schaute sich verwundert hoch. Fred starrte sie an.

Und, was ist mit dir, warum bist du eigentlich noch wach? 

Hermine sah wieder auf ihre Milch, als sie antwortete. Ach nichts, ich kann bloß nicht schlafen. 

Fred grinste. Na, denkst du an meinen kleinen Bruder? 

Hermine wurde rot. Ach quatsch, es gibt doch bitte genug anderer Dinge worüber ich nachdenken kann, immer hin sind wir bald in der Sechsten Klasse, und ein schlimmer Krieg tobt gerade. Warum sollte ich da über Ron nachdenken. 

Fred zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

Na ja….. Eigentlich meinte ich zwar Percy. Aber wenn du jetzt unbedingt über Ron reden möchtest. 

Hermine grinste und streckte Fred keck die Zunge raus.

Fred tat empört. Also Miss Granger, sie sollten fremden Männer nicht die Zunge entgegen strecken. 

Hermine lächelte. Ach Mr. Weasley, warum den das nicht? 

Na weil sich so was für eine anständige Dame nun gar nicht gehört. 

Wer sagt den, das ich eine anständige Dame sein will. fragte Hermine Fred nun.

Fred zuckte die Schulter. Etwa nicht? 

Hermine hörte auf mit dem Lachen, verwundert über eine solche direkte Frage, zuckte sie bloß die Schulter. Auf jeden Fall, will ich nicht das sein, für das mich alle hallten. 

Hermine fuhr erschrocknen zusammen, hatte sie das gerade wirklich ausgesprochen. Bis jetzt hatte sie es noch niemanden erzählt. Selbst mit Ginny nicht, mit der sie doch sonst den Gefühlskram und so bespricht.

Fred schaute sie verwundert an. Ging aber auf Hermines Aussage auch nicht weiter ein, wo für sie ihm sehr dankbar war.

Lange sagte niemand etwas. Bis Fred einen neuen Anlauf versuchte.

nein, sag mal. Was ist mit dir und Ron? 

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. Keine Ahnung, ehrlich. Wir sind Freunde. 

Fred beäugte sie misstrauisch von der Seite. Sicher? 

Nun drehte sich Hermine ganz zu Fred um. Fred du bist mir nun ein bisschen zu Neugierig. 

Fred grinste. Okay… schon verstanden. Top secret. Ich frag nie wieder. 

Hermine grinste.

Na, ich glaube ich geh mal wieder ins Bett. Als sie einen grinsenden Blick von Fred ernte, fügte sie noch hinzu. keine Sorge, ich werde ihn mein Bett gehen, und in niemand anderes. 

Jaja schon klar. antwortet Fred.

Ach Hermine. Hermine war schon fast an der Tür, als sie sich noch mal umdrehte.

Woher, weiß du eigentlich das ich Fred bin? 

Sie zuckte die Stirn kraus. ich weiß nicht. … Wahrscheinlich gut geraten. 

Wahrscheinlich. antworte Fred und gab sich damit zu frieden. Gute Nacht. 

Gut Nacht. Damit drehte sich Hermine um und lies Fred alleine.

Als hermine sich ihren Weg wieder zurück bahnte, überlegte sie, ja woher wusste sie eigentlich, dass er Fred und nicht George war. Den eins wusste sie geraten war es nicht, sie wusste es. Aber warum?


	2. Chapter 2

2.Tischgespärche

Am nächsten Morgen saßen schon alle am Frühstückstisch als Hermine die Treppe hinuter tapste.

Morgeeeeen….. Hermine gähnte herzhaft, und zauberte anschließend ein Lächeln auf ihre Lächeln und setzte sich auch gleich auf den freien Platz zwischen Ron und seiner Mutter.

Ron drehte sich zu ihr um, und reichte ihr ein Brötchen. Morgen Herm, hier nimm das 

Hermine nahm es dankbar an. Danke schön, du bist ein Schatz. 

Ron reagierte gar nicht auf ihre Worte sondern drehte sich bloß um, um irgendwas in sein Toastbrot zu nuscheln.

Da sich Hermine an diesem Morgen sich nun nicht gleich die Schuld geben wollte, für Rons Gefühlschaos, zuckte sie bloß mit den Schultern und wendete sich ihrem Brötchen zu.

Während sie aß, schaute sie sich ihren Nachbar genauer an.

Sie mochte Ron, sehr sogar. Doch war da mehr, klar sie stellte sich vor, wie es wäre ihn zu küssen. Doch macht das nicht jedes Mädchen mal?

Er war süß, ganz ohne Frage. Vielleicht nicht jedermann Geschmack aber doch süß.

Und obwohl sie sich immer zanken mussten, konnte sie auch nicht ohne ihn.

Aber was es Liebe, was es mehr als das was sie auch für Harry empfand?

Ja klar… da war mehr, doch würde es reichen?

Hermine wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie ein Apfel am Kopf traf.

Hey Hermine, hör auf meine Bruder anzustarren und es lieber aus. Wir wollen nämlich abräumen. 

Ron wurde rot, Warum wird er jetzt rot, mir sollte das peinlich sein? dachte sich Hermine.

Neidisch Fred….. Du kannst gerne um mich umher räumen. Kaum hatte sie den Satz ausgesprochen, merkte sie auch gleich, wie dämlich er klingen musste.

Aber anscheinend viel ihrem gegenüber was ganz anderes auf. Nein, es tut mir Leid Miss Granger, da vertun sie sich aber. Mein Name ist George nicht Fred. G- E- O- R-G- E falls sie nicht wissen wie man's schreibt. 

Sein Zwillingsbruder schaute ihn verwundert an, nur nicht so verwundert wie Hermine. War sie sich doch so sicher das es Fred war, es konnte gar nicht George sein.

Und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, stand der so genante George aus, und stolzierte aus der Küche (soweit ein überhebliche Weasley Zwilling stolzieren kann grins). Dicht gefolgt von seinen Zwillingsbruder.

Hermine der die ganze Situation langsam peinlich wurde, versuchte sich wieder ihrem Brötchen zu widmen.

---------

Fred was sollte das? Ich meine ich find das ganze, ich bin nicht Ich sondern mein Bruder ja auch ganz witzig als wir Fünf waren. George ließ wie ein Huhn im Zimmer ab und argumentierte dabei wild mit den Armen.

Währendessen lag Fred nur mit verschränkten Armen in sein Bett, und starrte auf die Decke.

Als Fred nicht antwortet, baute sich George vor ihm auf. Und was sollte das nun? 

Fred richtete sich auf. Sie kann uns auseinander halten! 

Was?. Nein, quatsch, das kann niemand. Sie hat geraten. 

Nein, sie kann es. Glaub mir. 

George machte ein Hand Bewegung, und wollte sich grade wieder umdrehen. Wie konnte sein Bruder bloß so was glauben. Sie hatte Glück, und deswegen so ein Theater.

Doch Fred stand auf, und folgte seinem Bruder. Du verstehst nicht. Es ist nicht das Erste mal, sie weiß immer, wann ich, ich bin. Sie kann es 

George drehte sich verwundert um. Wie, es ist schon mal passiert. Wann? Und warum? Und weswegen weiß ich nichts davon? 

Gestern Nacht, in der Küche, hab noch geabeitet. Und bitte wann sollte ich dir davon erzählen, heute Morgen beim Zähne schrubben 

George schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Das geht nicht. Es kann wirklich niemand. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es überhaupt könnte. Wenn ich nicht wüsste das ich George wäre. 

Nickend fügt Fred hinzu. Ich weiß. Aber es ist ja nicht so schlimm. 

Was? Nicht so schlimm wir konnten uns Geheimnis. Was sag ich Geheimins….. Aber seit länegr als 18 Jahre, kann uns niemand unterscheiden. Und dann findest du es nicht so schlimm, das Hermine es plötzlich kann. 

George wirkte schon fast hysterich, doch Fred liss sich davon nicht ablenken, und legte sich wieder auf sein Bett.

Und wegen irgendeinem Grund, fand er es wirklich nicht mal so schlimm, das Hermine nun wusste wer er war, oder wer nicht.

---------

Unten in der Küche wurde es zu Minute zu Minute leerer am Tisch. bis nur noch Harry, Ron und Hermine am Tisch saßen.

…. Und freust dich schon auf die kommende Quidditch Saison? 

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich weiß nicht, immerhin ist Ginny nun Sucherin in unserem Team, ist noch eine Gute dazu. Wäre sie bloß ein wenig schlechter. 

Hermine grinste und sah zu Ron rüber, der ihr Gespräch mit Harry bis jetzt nur schweigend gefolgt war.

Hey, alles okay mit dir Ron? Hermine machte sich Sorgen. Sonst war er doch immer mit Eifer dabei, wenn es um seine Lieblings Beschäftigung mit einem Besen ging.

Ron stand auf. Ich mach nen ´Spaziergang. Ich muss was an die frische Luft. 

Okay, dann geh mal was meinen Besen einwachsen. Somit stand Harry auch auf und bewegte sich Richtung Treppe.

Na danke Jungs, soll ich nun allein hier sitzen? Hermine tat empört.

Harry grinste Kannst mir ja helfen? 

Hermine spielte die erschrockene Na, dann zieh ich en Spaziergang vor, als die dabei zu zuschauen wie du einen Besen einwachst. Soweit Ron nichts dagegen hat. 

Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

Und so verließen die Drei die Küche.


End file.
